Becomming Sailor Neo Neptune
by Kaze Kukuo
Summary: YURI slightly. No Hentai. Its about two made up characters, Kaze and Megami. Kaze is Sailor Neo Uranus and in love with the new girl at school Megami. CHP 2 and 3 UP! R&R please!!!!!
1. Becomming Sailor Neo Neptune

Becoming Sailor Neo Neptune  
  
By: Haruka Ten'oh  
  
  
  
Kaze borely strummed her long slendar fingers on the wood desk infront of her as the teacher droned on in a monotonous tone of voice. She stared off into space, absentmindedly yawning. She was thinking about the new girl in school she had met just the other day. Megami. What a beatufil name, Kaze thought. She began to remember the dream she had the other night, smiling to herself then giving herself a mental slap. 'Why am I thinking like that?' She thought worriedly. 'Its not like I'm interested in other girls or anything' Truth was, Kaze had been coping with her sexuality ever since her parents divorce two years ago. The only ones aware of this was Raven and her other friend Suzuki. She was terrifyed her mother would find out and use it as more ridicule. Kaze Prince had suffered much humiliation and mental abuse from her mother over the past two years, she was especially mean when she was drunk, which was ninty percent of the time. Her mom often made snide remarks about Kade's choice in clothing. She dressed rather boyishly, opting for the boys school uniform instead of the girls and things like that. But ever since Suzuki had introduced her to Megami, the gorgeous green haired beatuy hadnt left Kaze's thoughts. Megami was may more femineme then Kaze and had long deep ocean green hair and sparkling eyes, she was shorter then kaze, as most of the girls at thier school were, and to Kaze, her laugh sounded like wind chimes and she had a soothing voice. Kaze, on the other hand, was tall, 5'11 to be exact. She had short, bright pink hair, emerald green eyes, she sounded sort of boyish and was usually loud. She never told anyone but had a serios fear of people getting to close and usually pushed them away before they had the chance to reall get to know her.. She was popular but didnt have many friends, since being vunerable terrifyed her. The bell rang, snapping Kaze from her thoughts as she absentmindedly gathered her book and headed for the door. Not paying attention, she slammed into someone, sending them sprawling to the floor. As she bent to help the girl pick up her books, she looked up and saw that Megami was also picking up the books. "Uh, sorry bout that" Kaze said lamely and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Megami smiled and Kaze's heart did a little flip. "It's alright" She said in her soft voice, rising and holding her books down by her knees. Kaze stood as well and the two girls stood there watching each other for a few minutes. Kaze blushed again and scratched the back of her neck, a nervous habbit she'd had since she was little. Suddenly a tall handsome brown haired guy came up behind Megami, lazily putting his arm around her shoulders with a lopsided grin. "Hey Kaze" He said nodding to her. "Jeikan" She replied, in a more then annoyed voice. The two were on the track team together. Every race was turned into a competition between him and Kaze. But Kaze was as fast as the wind, he never won and hated her for that. "Well? Do you still want me to show you around?" He asked, turning to Megami. She smiled polietly. "Sure" She said. "Well, goodbye Kaze, I'll see you later" She added and Kaze merely nodded not trusting herself to say a simple good bye. The two walked off together, Jeikan's arm still around Megami. Once they were out of sight, Kaze cursed loudly and kicked a nearby locker, hard. The next morning was a Saturday and instead of sleeping in like most kids her age, kaze was awake at 7:00, dressed in her grey sweatpants and black sports bra for her usual jog through the woods nearby her house. She grabbed her ice cold water bottle and let herself out of the house quietly, knowing her mom would come ranting and raving down the stairs if Kaze woke her. She took her usual trail in the woods, the one that would lead to a clearing with a small stream and waterfall in it. She had always went there to think, it was her own place, no one else knew about it and she liked it that way. She had even slept out there underneath the stars occasionally. Comming to the edge of the clearing she could make out a figure standing by the waterfall. It was a female and she had her back turned to Kaze. Straining her eyes a bit as she moved closer. she relized the figure was Megami. Moving even closer, her noticed Megami was painting a landscape of the waterfall. "Thats really pretty" Kaze commented comming up behind her. Megami gave a startled jump and turned, smiling when she saw Kaze. "Thank you" She said, turning back to her painting. Kaze stood there for a few mintues then took a sip of her water bottle. "Want some?" She asked, offering Megami the bottle. She took it and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Im parched!" She said, taking a sip. A tiny drop of water escaped the bottle and trickled down her neck and shoulders, disappearing undearneath the emerald green tank top she wore. Kaze surpressed the urge to go after the fugitive water drop and grinned as Megami handed her the bottle back. Kaze ran her fingers through her short hair, cocking her head to one side to get a better look at Megami's painting. "That really is good" She commented after a few mintues and Megami turned to her and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Kaze" She replied in a soft voice, causing Kaze to smile to herself. She truly loved Megami's voice. "So what are you doing out here so early?" Kaze asked after a few moments of silence. Megami had begun to put the finishing touches on the painting. "I've been coming here for a few days. I find it peaceful and relaxing around the water, plus you can kind of, just get away" She told Kaze, making long even strokes with skilled hands on the canvas. "How about you?" "Up until this moment, I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot. I come here pretty much every Saturday morning to sit and think. Plus I need a break after jogging through those woods for an hour." Kaze answered with a grin. Once again a silence fell over the two girls, and Kaze took a seat on a flat rock close to the waters surface and peered in, studing the reflection looking back at her as Megami hummed softly to herself, finishing up her painting and putting the paints away. A few moments later she perched herself beside Kaze on the rock, folding her hands in her lap as the two of them quietly looked out into the water. Suddenly, it began to get darker and foggy and the wind picked up speed. Immediately, Kaze got a bad feeling and reached up to the tiny clear orb she wore with a chain around her neck, closing her fingers around it protectively as she looked around. Megami looked confused as a large black hole began to open in front of them, and out stepped a tall man with sandy brown hair and a wicked grin on his face. He wore a black shirt streached out across his muscles and a pair of black dress pants. He looked very distinguished, and had a blue glass tear drop hovering above one gloved hand. "Hiroshi" Kaze glared under her breath as the man turned and saw the two girls on the rock. "Nice meeting you here, Kaze" He said spitefully. Kaze stood and stared him down. "Whose the pretty girl?" He smirked, as Kaze remembered Megami was still there. "Go, megami, go now" She ordered, as Hiroshi sent a black ball of energy at the pink haired girl, not wasting time with plesentries. Kaze dodged it barely and forgot about Megami as she ripped the necklace off from around her neck, shouting 'Uranus Orb Transform' and with a flash of light, she became Sailor Neo Uranus. "This is it Hiroshi, your going down for the count this time" Sailor Neo Uranus growled angrily, holding her hands in the hair and shouting 'uranus wind smash' sending a golden ball of light hurtling toward the man, who moved out of the way just as it grazed his shoulder. "Sorry my dear Neo Uranus, this time you don't have your buddies to back you up, the favor is in my corner this time." Hiroshi smirked, dropping the tear into his pocket. He had been using it to track down the Neo Scouts. He sent another black ball of enegery at Neo Uranus, this time controlling it so at last second it flew high into the air, and exploded. "Where are the rest of the scouts?" Neo Uranus demanded as the man chuckled. "Don't worry about them, you're the first we've found. Now lets get this over with, shall we?" He asked in a holier-then-thou voice which angered Neo Uranus even more. Megami stood beside the rock, shocked. She defintaly hadn't been expecting this, especially since she only wanted to finish her painting this morning. "Maybe I should take care of your little friend first" He grinned, tossing a black beam from hand to hand as Neo Uranus whirled around and saw Megami still standing there. "GO! NOW MEGAMI!" Neo Uranus screamed as Hiroshi sent a dark purple beam towards the green haired beauty. Relying on her speed, Neo Uranus dove infront of Megami at the last second, the beam hitting her square in the back. With an anguished scream, she fell to the ground. Megami watched with wide eyes, not knowing what to do with Neo Uranus laying on the ground like that. As Hiroshi sent another beam towards Megami, Neo Uranus struggled to her feet, ignoring her cuts and pain, yet again she managed to shove the girl out of the way and take the hit again, this time falling even harder to the ground. Megami kneeled to the pink haired senshi's side, taking Neo Uranus's hand in hers. "Megami, please leave. You'll just get hurt" Neo Uranus pleaded in a strained voice. When Megami had taken her hand, she had felt something. Like they had known each other very well before. And for some reason, Neo Uranus wanted her to get out of there as fast as she could. "No way Kaze. You're my friend, and I feel as if my place is here, I cant leave you even if I wanted to, something is rooting me to this spot" She confided as Hiroshi strode confidently towards them, gathering black energy in his hand as he walked. "Sorry to break up this love fest ladies, but I really must finish off Sailor Neo Uranus and get back, Kado must be getting restless about now" He said with a glint in his eyes, shooting the beam at Neo Uranus, even though she still lay on the ground. She let out a wail as the black engery beam hit her and coursed through her body, closing her eyes tight in pain. Yet somehow she maganed to staggered to her feet, teetering unsteadily as Hiroshi sent yet another beam. This one she maganged to dodge, but just barely and sent another attack at him, which hit its target. Yet, Hiroshi merely brushed it off. "You don't know when to give up, do you neo Uranus?" He asked, with a arrogant grin. Neo Uranus shook her head and wiped some blood away from her face with the back of her gloved hand, glaring. "Very well, this shall be fun" Hiroshi chucked, holding out the palm of his hand and sending black beam after black beam into Sailor Neo Uranus, before she could move to dodge it. As if in slow motion, each beam hit her one after the other, finally sending her limply to the ground. Megami dove for her, tears welled in her eyes. Neo Uranus wasn't moving, and she was breathing in short gasping breaths. Megami lifted her head into her lap, tears streaming down her face. "Kaze?" She asked softly, when no response came, she cried harder. Suddenly, as one of the tears hit Kaze's cheek, a bright light engulfed the clearing. When the lighting went back to normal, a clear orb with ocean blue stripes through it hovered near Megami's head. With a wary glance from the orb, to Sailor Neo Uranus to a smirking Hiroshi, Megami stood and enclosed her fingers around the orb. Suddenly knowing what to do, she held the orb up in the air and shouted 'Neptune Orb Transform' within moments she became Sailor Neo Neptune. "Another Sailor Brat" Hiroshi smirked, Neo Neptune's face emotionless. Without a word she sent a wispy blue ball from her finger tips into the Dark Lord General. Being caught by surprise, the attack hit him powerfully. Staggering backwards from the force of it, Hiroshi's smirk turned into anger. "I'll be back Neptune" He growled, disappering in a black hole like the one he came out of.  
  
~ Kaze streached tiredly, her limbs aching, she winced in pain as she opened her emerald green eyes. A quick glance around the room told her she had no idea where she was. It was early morning and the sunlight was filtering in from the window across the room. Kaze lay in a bed, in a brightly colored room decorated with paintings. She sat up and noticed her right wrist was carefully bandaged and whenever she moved she was in pain. A few moments later she heared some footsteps outside the door and could barely believe her eyes when Megami walked in the room carrying a tray with eggs, toast and orange juice on it. 'Have I died and gone to heaven? Is this just a dream?' Kaze thought to herself, worriedly. Maybe she was in a coma or something. "Good morning Kaze, its about time you woke up" Megami smiled, taking a seat at the foot of the kingsized bed, handing Kaze the tray. Kaze propped herself up on a few pillows, devouring a slice of toast as Megami watched with an amused look. "Where am I?" Kaze asked after swallowing her bite of toast. "You were knocked out in a battle as Sailor Neo Uranus, and I brought you here" Megami explained softly. "How did you get away from Hiroshi?" Kaze asked worriedly, as she remembered what happened the night before. Megami smiled like a cat the just caught the mouse. "I transformed into Sailor Neo Neptune" She grinned as Kaze choked on her eggs. After taking a quick sip of her orange juice she was more composed. "What?!?" She asked wide eyed. "You heared me, partner" Megami grinned. Kaze was perfectly aware of the roles of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, and the two often told her that one day she would have her partner, Neo Neptune. After weighing the issue for a few mintues, Kaze grinned. She was also aware of the relationship of Haruka and Michiru, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. And with Megami smiling at Kaze, she dared hope their relationship would become like Haruka and Michiru's.  
  
THE END!  
  
*coming soon: Living With Megami, what happens when the two girls decide to move in together to be able to practice more? 


	2. An Offer Hard To Refuse

A Offer Hard to refuse By: Kaze Kukuo *Disclaimer* Notta own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts, I do own Kaze, her mother and my dear friend Cat owns Megami this series of stories is for you cat-chan! 'Where Am I?' Kaze was running. She wasnt sure where, but she was running. The ground beneath her was blue and smooth. Like glass. She was dressed as Sailor Neo Uranus and all around her, the place was in shambles. Everything was destroyed, death and destruction hung heavy in the air. She knew she was looking for someone or something. That was the force that kept her running, running as if she must out run the wind. She knew that feeling well. She always ran to out run the wind. All of the sudden, a black beam grazed her shoulder. She turned around and fired an attack at the five men chasing after her. The attack hit all but one, engulfing their bodies in a bright light, then they disappeared. The one left sent another beam at her, this time she easily dodged it and countered, her attack hitting him in the stomach and making him evaporate as well as she continued her run. 'What is going on?' She wondered as she came upon a large palace, the only thing that was not destroyed. She knew somehow, that what she was searching for was inside that palace.  
  
She tried the large doors, but couldn't open them. Not being one to waste time, Kaze stood back. "Uranus Wind Smash!" She shouted, sending a ball of gold from her fingertips and into the doorway. When the smoke cleared the spot, a hole big enough for her to climb through was in the place of a door.  
  
It was pitch black inside and when she looked down, Kaze discovered she could see herself in the glass floors. After giving a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the black ness, she began to walk through the palace, her footsteps echoing in the emptiness. Straining to see, Kaze came to a door and entered. At the end of a long hallway, there was another door. Upon entering that she thought she heard a woman scream. "Hello?" She called out softly, then repeated herself in her usual deep firm voice. At finding another door, she entered this and this time the room was illuminated by a single candle. It was a library. Books were up high on shelves but there didn't seem to be another door anywhere. But somehow Kaze knew there was another door and was certain what she was looking for was behind that door. "Can anyone hear me?" She called again, this time was answered by another scream. Suddenly her heart went to ice as she stopped cold in her tracks, her eyes clouding over with fear. "MEGAMI!" She shouted, her deep voice echoing in the room, as she recognized the scream. "MEGAMI! I'M COMING!" She yelled again, this time francitcally searching the walls for a door, a loud booming laugh interrupting her search as Megami screamed again, this only making the tall pink haired senshi search faster and more determined. Just when she was about to send an attack into the wall from frustration, her fingers lightly brushed a hidden doorknob. Grabbing it tightly she yanked it open, her heart stopping at the sight before her. Megami, only now was Sailor Neo Neptune, was tied up against the wall. Her hands were above her head and her feet were tied as well as her head hang slightly to the side. Kaze could see the blood trickling from a wound in Megami's head, her beautiful long ocean green hair clotted with blood and she had long gashes on her bare arms and legs as well. Kaze's emerald green eyes filled with tears as she noticed her and Megami were not along in the room. A man stood infront of Megami, blocking Megami's view so she couldn't see Kaze. Kaze saw the guy draw a knife. "NO!!!!!!!" She shouted but was droned out by Megami's own scream as the man slid the blade over Megami's pale throat.  
  
Kaze awoke, sitting up in her bed in a sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around, appearing dazed, as she ran her fingers through her short pink hair. She still wasn't in her own room, Megami had insisted that she stay until she was completely healed from Hiroshi's assault. The door to the room opened and Megami stood, illuminated in the light from the hallway. "Kaze!" She exclaimed, flipping the light switch and hurrying into the room. "Are you alright?" She asked, holding her robe closed. Kaze had gotten a glimpse of the nightgown underneath and it was doing funny things to her insides. "Kaze? Are you alright? I heared you screaming from my room!" The green haired beauty said, the concern visible in her eyes. Kaze glanced around once more. Then nodded. "Y-yes, I just had a b-bad dream" She said, stuttering a bit. Megami had taken a seat on the bed beside Kaze, exposing more then a little leg. Kaze had long forgotten her nightmare as she had to remind herself not to stare at her friends legs like that. "Are you sure?" Megami asked, studing the senshi of the wind and kaze nodded laying back down. "Yes" She said as Megami raised to leave. "Uh, Gami-sama? You think you could stay with me, until I go to sleep?" Kaze asked, a little childishly and blushing furiously. The dream had frightened her a little, after all. Megami smiled a soft smile to her friend and nodded sitting down. Without thinking, Kaze layed her head in the other girls lap and closed her eyes. This brought a smile to Megami's face as she stroked her partners hair, Kaze soon falling asleep. "Just like a child" Megami mused to herself and when she was sure the other girl was sound asleep, she lightly kissed Kaze's forhead, covered her up and shut the light off. "Sweet dreams" She whispered, standing in the doorway and watching the other girl sleep for a few moments, then closing the door tightly behind her as she left.  
  
The next morning, Megami roused Kaze out of a peaceful sleep. "C'mon Kaze-san, we have school today" She said, peering down into Kaze's face, the other girl moaning in protest. "You have fifteen minutes to be ready!" Megami laughed as Kaze sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Ung" She grumbled, stumbling out of bed as Megami, who was already dressed left the room. "Fifteen minutes, sleepy head!" She teased on her way out.  
  
Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Kaze sauntered down the stairs, fully awake and fully dressed. Megami had just finished setting the two places at the breakfast table. "You look much better!" She exclaimed when Kaze took a seat. After serving her and Kaze, she took a seat across from the sleepy pink haired girl. "So, I was thinking, now that we're partners..maybe we should move in together, you know, to practice and all." Megami suggested, her eyes glittering happily as Kaze slowly chewed a piece of pancake. "I don't know..my mom..I mean..I'll have to think about it" Kaze muttered lamely. Truth be told, one, she knew her mother wouldn't like it and two, she wasn't sure if she could behave herself if she lived with Megami. Megami smiled, a little bit of disappointment in her eyes as she looked at the clock. "Well, let me know soon, we've got to leave now!" She said, ushering Kaze out of her chair and out of the door as they left for school.  
  
That day at school, Kaze had decided to go home and talk to her mother about moving in with Megami. Since Megami had violin practice, Kaze insisted on driving her to that and told her when she picked her up in two hours, she would have her answer about the living situation. But before going home, she made a detour stop. Climbing out of the red convertible and parking it next to a familer yellow one, Kaze santured up to the race track, a few racers nodding hello to her. "Hey, have you seen Haruka?" She asked Radion, one of the mechanics. "Hey Kaze, yeah Haruka is back there working on her bike, it broke down during the test run today" He said with a grin as Kaze bowed "Thanks" She said with a small smile. She walked into the garage, not seeing anyone. For a second she thought maybe Haruka had left until she saw the blondes racing bike and a pair of legs sticking out from underneath it. She grinned. Haruka was usally down at the garage or at the beach with Michiru. "Ruka?" She asked. "Kaze?" Came the muffled reply and Kaze nodded, then realized Haruka couldn't see her. "Yep. Listen, I need to talk to you for a few mintues" She said, leaning against a wall, her hands jammed into her pockets. A few seconds later, Haruka came out from under the bike, a oil smudge on her cheek and her clothes and hands covered in oil as well. Kaze surpressed a laugh. When she had first become Sailor Neo Uranus, she had a huge crush on Haruka Ten'oh and had always admired her. "Okay kiddo. What is it?" Haruka asked, wiping her hands on an oily rag which didn't seem to clean her hands any. "Um, you know about Sailor Neo Neptune, right?" Kaze asked, looking into the blondes face. "Yeah, we all know" Haruka grinned, she knew Kaze was gay, and she thought it was ironic, since she, Haruka, who was the original Sailor Uranus, was also gay. "Yep and lemme guess kiddo, you like her, right?" Haruka teased her younger friend. Kaze blushed and nodded. Haruka was the one person she allowed to get close to her. "Yeah and the thing is, Im positive she's straight. And now she wants to move in together, you know, to practice.." She said trailing off. "And you don't know if you can handle it, right?" Haruka asked, finishing Kaze's though. Kaze nodded. "Yep, in a nutshell" She replied. "Well, I think you should do it. I mean, if its ment to be, it is, and if not, you can get a great friend out of it, right?" Haruka asked as Kaze nodded slowly, then looked up with a grin, "Your right Ruka-chan, as usual!" She exclaimed and Haruka grinned back at her. "Tell ya what, bring her over to mine and Michi's place tonight for dinner, alright?" Haruka offered and Kaze nodded, throwing her arms around the tall blonde. "Thanks Ruka!" She said, waving good bye as she raced back to her car. Now she had to talk to her mom, and Kaze had the idea that that conversation wasn't going to be as pleasant.  
  
Pulling into her drive way, Kaze could see the living room light on. Slowly she trudged her way up the stairs. She was dreading this conversation, and she knew her mom would grill her on her whereabouts for the past two days. Entering the door her mother called out. "Kaze, is that you?" She asked in her usual harsh voice. Her mother hadn't always been like that, she just lost it when Kaze's father left them, and blamed it on the poor little girl. "Yes Mom" Kaze replied, walking into the living room. Her mother was seated on the floor, a wine bottle on its side, empty, next to her, another one clutched in her hand as she sipped from it. "Where have you been?" She asked, glaring at her daughter. As Kaze began to speak, her mother cut her off. "Spare me. Suzuki told me you were staying with some girl. Megami, right?" Her mother said as Kaze merely nodded. "You fucking dyke. You go and stay at some girls house for two days and don't call me, then you fucking come prancing back in here like nothing happened?" She asked, her eyes burning as she stood up and advanced towards Kaze. "Mom-I was in an accident an.." Kaze protested but was cut off. "God damned dyke, don't come in here giving me your excuses. Just tell me what the fuck you want then get out of my sight, you make me sick!" Her mom declared, bringing tears to the other girls eyes, but she refused to cry. Her mom would just make fun of her for it. "Mom, I want to move in with Megami" Kaze said, her voice strong and firm, but her insides shaking. "YOU WHAT? YOU WANT TO MOVE IN WITH YOUR DYKE GIRLFRIEND?" Her mother shouted, her eyes burning even more angrily. "Mom, its not like that, we're just friends!" Kaze argued. Her mother glared at her, then without warning, raised her hand and belted Kaze across the face, her punch was stronger then Kaze would have thought, and it sent the teenager staggering back a few steps, this time she couldn't help the tears from flowing as she rubbed her stinging face. "Mom." She said softly. "DON'T MOM ME! YOU CRY BABY DYKE, YOU ARENT GOING ANY WHERE! GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Her mother shouted. This time Kaze refused to be bullied. "No" She said softly. "What did you say to me?" Her mother demanded. " I said NO!" Kaze shouted, this time her mother smashed her fist into Kaze's nose with a sickening crunch. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU WHORE!" Her mother shouted, Kaze crying harder, her nose bleeding. "Crybaby!" Her mother taunted, hitting her for the last time in the jaw as Kaze ran upstairs to her room, closing the door and locking it behind her as she sank to her knees, her nose and mouth bleeding a little, her face swollen, sobbing on the bed room  
  
floor. Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllbbbbbbblhmnnnnnnlggggddddddddddddddddddddddddkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkddddddddddddddddddddllll kkb jvhuytfdh ou8hf riuhjtihitkjhy knbkjgyikjhlktrjykitjigjkijvkb tbji jgiljrei6v eroijyglfjklg bk gtjtrio7e itoujooyptirpo ioytiyotkr lhgkhl;tkr5ol;5 hkgtoiythoitj[ irjtk 


	3. Escape

CHAPTER 3, ESCAPE  
  
By: Kaze Kukuo  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the respectful characters, I do own Kaze, and my best friend owns Megami. Thankz!  
  
Megami had been distracted throughout her hour long violin lesson. She had still played flawlessly, but the music had more of a depressing tone then usual. Something was wrong and she was sure of it, she just didn't know what. She was also anxious to hear Kaze's answer.  
  
Megami had thought it was a brilliant idea. She could be near Kaze all the time and she had the perfect excuse. So the two good train together as Neo Scouts. When the teacher released her, Megami practically flew out of the building. The familer red convertible was parked right out front, waiting for her, just as Kaze said she would. She opened the passenger side and climbed into the car. After buckling her seat belt, she turned to Kaze with a smile. But her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a concerned frown. Kaze's left cheek was red and her eyes were swollen and blood shot as if she had been crying. She looked like she had a bruise above her eye, but it was to dark for the future senshi of the sea to tell. Megami reached and touched her hand to Kaze's face.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" She breathed, her eyes roaming the other girls features. "Never mind" Kaze said, pulling away from Megami's touch, her voice icy.  
  
After driving in a few moments of silence, when they came to a stop light, Kaze turned and faced Megami. "I stopped and talked to Haruka today. She invited us over for dinner with her and Michiru. Would you like to go?" She asked, her voice softening noticeably, the iciness from earlier no where to be found. Megami nodded. "Sure, it sounds great!" She exclaimed happily, for a few mintues there she thought Kaze was mad at her for some reason. Once the light turned green and Kaze fixated her eyes back on the road, Megami studied the pink haired senshi's profile. Kaze had changed from her school uniform into a white button down shirt leaving the last three buttons un-done and some black pants. Megami thought she looked cute.  
  
Pulling up into Haruka and Michiru's driveway, Kaze got out and opened Megami's car door for her, and pulled out a bouquet of red roses out of the back seat for Michiru. When the two rang the doorbell, Kaze absentmindedly put her arm around Megami's shoulders. Causing the shorter green haired senshi to smile to herself and lean into the embrace.  
  
Haruka pulled open the door with a smile on her handsome face and let the two teenagers inside. "Michi is in the kitchen finishing up" Haruka told the two as Megami admired one of Michiru's paintings hanging on the living room wall. It was of a Mermaid underwater. Haruka came up behind Kaze and whispered "Your going to tell me what happened to your face later, kiddo" Just as Michiru walked into the room, removing her apron. She smiled warmly to Kaze and offered her hand to Megami. "You must be the next Neptune" She said with a kind smile as Megami blushed a little, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. Standing next to each other, the two could have been sisters. "You paint beautifully" Megami complimented, causing Michiru to chuckle. "Thank you" She said, then turned and said hello to Kaze. "Hey Michiru" Kaze greeted with a smile, handing her the roses. "Your making me look bad!" Haruka teased Kaze with a grin. "Thanks, Kaze-san" Michiru said with a warm smile. Kaze could tell Michiru's eyes questioning the marks on her face that her mother left, but she knew Michiru would let Haruka handle it later on. The two were pretty protective of the Mini Uranus as Haruka often called Kaze. Megami and Michiru began to talk about paintings as the four of them sat down to dinner.  
  
After dinner, Megami and Michiru had decided to take a walk on the beach, since Michiru and Haruka's house was on the beach and the two ocean senshi's loved the water. Once they left, Kaze took a seat next to Haruka on the couch as they watched the latest race scores on the television. "Well? What happened?" Haruka asked after only a few moments of silence. Haruka was the only one in the world Kaze confided in, and even then she didn't tell the sandy haired blonde everything. Haruka knew more then anyone, but she didn't know everything about Kaze, since Kaze had a problem with trusting others. Haruka had told her to be patient, that someone would come along and Kaze was having a hard time believing her.  
  
After Kaze was quiet for a few more minutes, she turned and looked at Haruka for a second, then averted her gaze. "My mom. She was drinking and I told her I wanted to live with Megami. She called me a few hurtful names, then she resorted to violence to solve the problem, as she always does" Kaze explained, looking straight ahead. It was quiet again for a few mintues.  
  
"I think you should move in with Megami. It's not healthy for you to be living with your mother anymore. You two always fight and you always get hurt. If you want, I'll help you move your things to Megami's house." Haruka offered, breaking the silence. "When will you help me?" Kaze asked. "Tonight, if you want to" Haruka replied. They could hear Michiru and Megami walking in the back door. As soon as they reached the living room, Haruka suggested she and Michiru serve desert, then ushered her lover into the kitchen with her, leaving Kaze and Megami alone in the living room. Megami took a seat next to Kaze on the couch, her hands folded in her lap. She was smiling. "Thanks for bringing me here. Those two are great!" She said with a little laugh. "Yeah, they're like family to me. Listen, does the offer you made earlier still stand?" Kaze asked, sucking in her breath.  
  
"What? For you to move in with me?" Megami asked as Kaze nodded. "Of course!" She said, causing a grin to spread across Kaze's face. "Do you mind if I move in tonight? I mean, Haruka said she'd help us. But if its to soon or whatever." Kaze said in a fast breath, blushing furiously, casuing Megami to surpress a laugh. "Tonight is fine" She said with a hint of laughter as Haruka and Michiru came out, each carrying to plates with cake on it. Hey Ruka, will you still helo us move from my house to Megami's?" Kaze asked, after taking a bite from her cake and Haruka nodded.  
  
Later that night an exhausted Kaze was flopped on the couch of her new, two story apartment, Megami curled up sleepily beside her. They had moved her things without a problem from her mother, since her mom was knocked out, Kaze leaving behind a note to inform her mom she wouldn't be back. Now her offical room was messy with boxes and all of her stuff. Since the next night was a Saturday, Kaze and Megami had decided to stay inside and move her into the house. Kaze sighed and looked over at Megami sleeping soundly beside her and Kaze smiled slightly. She had a feeling she had found her place in life, getting a new beginning. This was her escape.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa mina-san! (Mina-san means EVERYONE in Japanese) This is Kukuo-san here, arigatoo for reading my Kaze and Megami fic! So far this is only CHP 3, Im planning on at least five, and thanks for reading it up til this part, CHP 3 was slightly boring though..Oh well. Thanks for reading anyways! Sayoonara Sailor Moon fans! All Reviews, wether they be flames or praise or ideas are welcome and accepted! ~Kaze Kukuo~ 


	4. Making Mistakes

Disclaimer:Nope. dont own Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon, or just Sailor Moon, or any of the respective characters. In fact, I dont want to own any of them, cept Haruka and Michiru. Anyways, they belong to Naoko and ther respective pubishing compaines. I do however, own one miss Kaze Kukuo and my tsuma, Cat, owns Megami Umi. Suzuki is mine as well, actually, all the made ups are owned by either me or Cat....  
  
Authors note: I dedicate this little series of Kaze and Megami tales to my best friend and tsuma, Megami Umi.((aka Cat)) Thanks for everything Gami- sama! **To read Megami's tales of fanfiction and poetry, check her out at Megami Umi, she really is great!** Oh and guys, this one does involve a little bit of lemon. Sorry! *wink* ~kaze, sky king~  
  
CHP 4 Making Mistakes By: Kaze Kukuo "URANUS WIND SMASH!" Sailor Neo Uranus shouted, gathering golden energy in her gloved hand and sending a planet shapped energy ball at Sailor Neo Neptune, who, by now had polished her reflexes and dodged the ball with a back flip and countered with her own watery attack. Just as Neo Uranus was about to launch into another attack, the phone could be heared ringing. Both girls stopped and nodded to the other. "Break time?" Sailor Neo Neptune asked, de-transforming into her alter ego, Megami as Neo Uranus nodded in agreement, de-transforming as well. She ran a hand through her short pink hair which was damp with sweat. Kaze and Megami had been living together for about a month now and spent most of thier time training. By the time they had gotten into the house however, the phone stopped ringing. "We really outdid ourselves this time..." Kaze commented looking out the kitchen window as Megami nodded. It was dark out, and they had been training since the first sunlight hit thier bed room windows. "You wanna go clubbing tonight? Yoshi said her and a few others were going and wanted to know if we wanted to go" Megami offered, taking a coke out of the refridgerator and taking a long sip from it. "I dunno...Suzuki has been after me to do something with her lately. All I've been doing is training. She feels neglected." Kaze said with a small smirk. Megami knew very well Suzuki and Kaze used to be a couple and were only friends now, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the tall red head Suzuki still had feelings for Kaze, but there was nothing the green haired beatuy could do about it. Hell, she was to afraid to tell Kaze her feelings. "Well, you know where to find us if you want to" Megami shrugged. "I'm going to go and get ready" She added, heading out of the kitchen as the phone rang again and Kaze answered it. It was Suzuki, as she thought it would be. "Kaze? Hi, its Suzuki" came an upbeat voice from the other line. "Hello Zuki-san. Whats up?" Kaze asked, taking a seat at the table and twirling the phone cord between her fingers. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight? I mean, its been so long since we've actually done something just the two of us. Please?" Suzuki asked in a sort of begging tone as Kaze chuckled. She had felt bad for neglecting her friend. "Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour. Dress nice, we'll go somewhere nice and I'll pay, alright?" Kaze offered as Suzuki grinned. "Where are we going?" She asked, smiling to herself on the other line. "Um...how about the Red Dragon?" Kaze asked, naming one of the fanciest resturants in town as Suzuki giggled. "Alright, Be here in an hour!" She instructed, then hung up the phone. Megami came into the kitchen a few moments later, dressed in her usual club attaire, some silver baggy raver pants and a tight black shirt that showed off her stomach a littke, and as usual, Kaze had to remind herself not to stare. "Who was on the phone?" Megami asked, taking a seat across from Kaze. "Suzuki, we're going to go to dinner tonight I guess. Have fun clubbing, okay gami-sama? and dont bring home any strange girls!" Kaze teased with wink as Megami laughed. "Of course not" She said, giving the pink haired senshi an innocent look which made Kaze grin. "Dont think your fooling me with that look, m'dear!" Kaze laughed as the doorbell rang. "Well, that'll be Yoshi and the gang. Have fun at dinner, Kaze-chan and I'll see you when I get home tonight!" Megami said, jumping out of her seat and dashing into the living room. Kaze heared a few excited voices then the door shut and she knew she was alone. "Why cant I just tell her?" She moaned to herself, putting her head down on the table. "UGH! This is so idiotic!" She said into the table, her voice comming out muffeled.  
  
Pulling up into the driveway of Suzuki's house Kaze honked the horn. Normally she would have gone up and knocked, but if they didnt hurry they'd miss thier last mintue reservations Kaze had gotten. She only got them because she convinced Haruka to call and ask for them. And since Haruka was a famous motocrosser, the resturant had obliged. When Suzuki walked out Kaze nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing a curve hugging red kimono that ended mid thigh with red heels and had her fire engine red hair swept up on her head. With her pale skin and bright red hair, Suzuki looked like a fragile porciline doll. "You look nice, Zuki-san" Kaze praised as the other girl got into the car and they drove off.  
  
At the resturant they were seated right away. Kaze ordered them some of the finest wine, then the two placed thier orders. After the had finished eating, Suzuki suggested a walk on the beach and Kaze maganged to convince the resturant to sell them the wine for a high price. At the beach, both girls removed thier shoes and sat by the water sharing the wine as the waves tickled thier feet. "Kaze....what ever happened to our relationship?" Suzuki asked as the looked at the stars. It was silent for a few more moments as Kaze thought about the answer, taking the last sip of wine from the bottle. Truth was, Kaze drank more then half of the bottle on her own. "I dont know...I guess we grew apart..." She said after a few moments. "But we were happy. And we did have some good times, right?" Suzuki asked with a slight frown as Kaze turned to look at her with a half smile on her face. "Yes Zuki, we did" She said and without warning the other girl leaned over and kissed Kaze passionatly, trailing her finger along the pink haired girls jawline. When they broke apart, Kaze looked deeply into Suzuki's voilet eyes. "Let's go back to my house" She said in a husky voice.  
  
Meanwhile, at the club, Megami was having an unusually bad time. After drinking a few beers she found Yoshi and told the other girl she was going to call a cab and go home. "Are you sure Megami? I could take you if you want me to" Yoshi offered, stammering a little bit. Megami shook her head. She knew the other girl was having fun dancing up a storm with some random guys. Megami smiled. "Nah, you're having fun. I just have a head ache thats all, I'll call ya tomorrow" She said, heading over to a pay phone and calling a cab. Truth was, something just felt off. It didnt feel right and she had the idea that it involved Kaze.  
  
Back at Kaze and Megami's house, a slightly drunken Kaze and Suzuki mangaged to stumble thier way into the house, but didnt quite make it to Kaze's room as they both stumbled onto the couch, Kaze pulling Suzuki ontop of her and kissing the red head passionatly and slipping her hand up the others girls dress and placing it firmly on her thigh as Suzuki stumbled over the buttons on Kaze's shirt. After getting three buttons undone, Suzuki gave up and sat up so that she was straddling the other girl and easily lifted the dress above her head, so that now she was wearing a black lacy bra and underwear, then she leaned over and kissed Kaze again.  
  
Walking briskly up the drive of thier house after paying the cab driver, Megami noticed the lights were on. "Good, Kaze is here" She said, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. She hung up her coat and flipped the living room light on. "Kaze?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock. Kaze sat up, looking ruffled as Suzuki squeaked and grabbed her kimono, using it to cover her body. "Megami-I-I-didnt know you'd be home so soon! "Kaze said, sounding just as shocked. Megami's eyes filled with tears as she turned around and dashed out of the house, crying as she ran blindly. 


	5. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Lemme see here, hm...I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THAT SHOW! mesa owns Kaze Kukuo, Suzuki, and mai tsuma Cat owns Megami Umi  
  
Authors Note: 'ello! and welcome to Chapter Five! Yay! Anyways, as usual, I dedicate all this to Cat, aka Megami Umi **go read some of her stuff, she is great!** When Im done with this lil series of stories, I think I'll do one of Haruka and Michiru...my faves! Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R please! ~kaze, wind king~ PS: Song fic, using BSB's Back To Your Heart *it seemed fitting*  
  
CHP 5 Forgiveness By: Kaze Kukuo  
  
It's not that I cant live without you, it's just that I dont even want to try  
  
It had been about a week since Megami and Kaze last talked. A week since Megami caught Kaze in a compromising situation with Suzuki. A week since Kaze had smiled. Kaze felt nothing but disgust for herself. 'I could I do that? Especially since I knew I loved Megami!' Kaze often wondered to herself. She had spent all week shut up in her room, just as Megami had. The only time they left thier rooms was to get something to eat and if they bumped into each other in the kitchen, there was this horrible akward silence between the two of them.  
  
Every night I dream about you, ever since the day we said good bye  
  
Kaze sat at her desk, trying to study, but her eyes blurred and she couldnt concentrate. She knew she had to apologize to Megami. But she didnt know what for, After all it wasnt like she had cheated on the other girl. Hell, they werent even going out! But she knew she had to have done something to make the other girl angry at her and she was positive it was the thing with Suzuki.  
  
If I wasnt such a fool, right now I'd be holding you. There's nothing that I wouldnt do, baby if I only knew  
  
Megami sat at her desk, sketching a picture. It was supposed to be a mermaid in the sea, a painting she was doing for her art class, but, just as it had been all week, it turned into a portrait of Kaze. Megami knew she had no right to be upset, she had no claim on Kaze's heart. Kaze didnt know how she felt. But the green haired goddess couldnt help but feel as though she had been betrayed, passed over even. She knew she should break this awful silence between the two, but for some reason, she just couldnt.  
  
The words to say, the road to take to find a way back to your heart What can I do to get to you and find a way back to your heart  
  
Besides, Megami was sure the reason Kaze hadnt attempted to speak with her was that the other girl was angry with her for walking in and ruining things between her and Suzuki. As far as Megami knew, Kaze and Suzuki hadnt talked to each other since that night and Megami felt certain that she was to blame. 'I cant belive I let things get this screwed up!' She exclaimed to herself, ripping the drawing out of her sketch book and wadding it into a ball and tossing it into the trash can along with the others.  
  
I dont know how it got so crazy, I'd do anything to set things right, Cuz your love is so amazing, baby your the best thing in my life.  
  
"I cant believe how I always screw things up!" Kaze said out loud to herself, pounding her fist into her pillow. 'why is it that I always fuck up whatever goes good for me? Why is it I always mess with the best things in my life? WHY?' she thought to herself. She hated the feeling of being in the dog house with Megami. She wanted to have late night talks with her friend, hear the ocean senshi laugh again, see the smile that made her heart flip and at this rate, she felt as though she'd never see those things again. "I must go and apologize!" She said to herself, standing up.  
  
Let me prove my love is real, make you feel the way I feel. I promise I would give the world, if only you would tell me girl  
  
Megami sighed to herself. 'If Suzuki makes Kaze happy, then I should be happy for her.' she thought to herself. Megami had always defined true love as only wanting the other persons happiness. And if she knew one thing, she knew she was in love with Kaze Kukuo, and even if it broke her heart, she would love nothing more then to see the pink haired girl happy. 'Besides, I'd rather be her friend then nothing at all. I should go and say sorry' Megami thought to herself, standing up.  
  
The words to say the road to take to find a way back to your heart. What can I do to get to you and find a way back to your heart.  
  
Kaze opened her door at the exact same time Megami did. And since thier rooms were directly across from each other, they were standing face to face. Megami had to hold back a smile. She had hardly seen Kaze all week and Kaze had to remind her heart not to do that little flip anymore since she had screwed things up royally with the other girl. "Kaze" Megami said at the same time as Kaze breathed her own name. "Megami..."  
  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do  
  
"Listen, Megami--" Kaze started, but the other girl cut her off. "Would you like to come into my room, Kaze? We need to talk..." Megami said, standing back and motioning Kaze in as Kaze nodded and followed her in the room, taking a seat at her desk as Megami sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap. It was silent for a few moments as each girl thought of what to say.  
  
Tell me, the words to say the road to take to find a way back to your heart, what can I do to get to you and find a way back to your heart  
  
"Kaze, I'm sorry for walking in on you the other day when you-you were with Suzuki. I'm also sorry for if I messed anything up between you to and I'm sorry for not talking to you for the past week" Megami said, stopping as Kaze tried to say something. "No, let me talk. At first I thought it was jealousy, but then I relized, I just want to protect you, your like a sister to me and my best friend...those are the only feelings I have for you..." Megami said, hoping the lie convinced Kaze. It sure didnt convice herself.  
  
I turn back time to make you mine and find a way back to your heart, I beg and plead, fall to my knees to find a way back to your heart  
  
"Megami-I- I wanted to say--I lo---"Kaze started, stammering over the words, blushing furiosly. "Yes Kaze?" Megami asked, as Kaze looked deep into her eyes. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for me and Suzuki being on the couch. It was rude, I should have at least made us end up in the bed room, behind closed doors" Kaze said lamely, pissed at herself for not being able to confess her feelings to the ocean haired beatuy that stood before her.  
  
The words to say the road to take to find a way back to your heart, what can I do to get to you  
  
"Oh. okay then, friends again?" Megami said, masking her disappointment with a friendly smile and offering her hand to Kaze. "Friends" Kaze said, taking Megami's hand in her own and shaking it, even though her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, knowing they would never be more then friends.  
  
Back to your heart  
  
  
  
FIN!!!! *for now! i still have a few more chp's up my sleeve!!!!* 


	6. Kidnapped

Diclaimer: Nope, I still dont own any of them, kiddies. And yes, I still own Kaze and Suzuki and yes Cat still has claim to Megami Umi and other made ups  
  
Authors Note: *wide grin* Chapter six already! Remember, chp 7 is my goal, and I think I'll make it! After that I'll prolly start a haruka/michiru thing...or mebe a Yu Yu Hakusho...hm....the possibilities are tempting. Anyways, as usual I dedicate this to my lovely, un-compareable 'wife' Cat, and as usual, I urge you to go check out her amazing fan fictions and poetry at Megami Umi, you wont be disappointed. luff you mucho cat!  
  
Kidnapped  
  
By: Kaze Kukuo  
  
Sun filtered into the room, the sunbeam falling across the sleeping face of Kaze Kukuo. She moaned lightly in her sleep and rolled over onto her stomach, stretching out in the huge king sized bed she occupied. A small knock came at the door.  
  
"Kaze-san? Are you awake yet?" Came the soft voice from outside, waking Kaze up from her light slumber.  
  
"Uhhhhhh" She mumbled in reply, covering her head with the covers as Megami opened the door and peeked inside the room. She giggled a little. "Kaze? Do you want to be late? Remember, Haruka invited us to her race today!" Megami explained walking in the room and taking a seat on the bed beside the hiding Kaze who mumbled in reply. She had another bad dream, similar to the one before with Megami getting her throat cut, and therefore didn't get much sleep last night. Megami lifted up the covers a little and peered in at Kaze. The sleepy pink haired girl looked rather cute, she thought with a grin. "C'mon, we promised we'd be there." Megami said, still grinning as Kaze stuck her head out from under the covers, Megami doing the same.  
  
"Fine, I'll be ready in ten" She mumbled, throwing back the covers and walking over to her dresser drawer, rummaging around for something to wear. After a few seconds, Megami realized Kaze was about to change and quickly excused herself with an embarrassed look. And sure enough, ten mintues on the dot, Kaze came lumbering down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing some black jeans and a white shirt with a tie. "Ready?" She asked, grabbing her car keys from the table as Megami took a sip of her green tea. "Just a minute, we haven't eaten breakfast yet. I can hurry up and make us some toast or something, we still have a few minutes" Megami offered, standing from her seat and getting out some bread as Kaze took a seat in a chair, facing it backwards so her long legs straddled the chair as she watched Megami.  
  
A few mintues later Megami took a seat across from Kaze and handed her a piece of toast and some orange juice. It was quiet while they ate and they were finished a few moments later. A ride to the race track was also short and quiet. It wasn't an awkward quiet, but more of a comfortable, peaceful quiet. It all changed when they reached the race track though. After searching the loud crowed, the two girls easily located Michiru just as the race was about to start. But little to their knowledge, at the top of the bleachers, a tall attractive girl with long deep blue hair and big black crow wings and a lowcut small dress with highheels stood with a smirk on her face, watching the three senshi seated together. She was holding a small black device shaped like a crystal, which was glowing "Hiroshi will be pleased.." She commented to herself, putting the crystal away and disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"There goes Tenoh, as usual taking the first place and leaving the other racers behind in his dust!" The race announcer declared, and a bunch of fan girls could be heard yelling things like 'Haruka marry me' and 'I love you Haruka-chan!' as Michiru giggled a little, keeping her eyes trained on Haruka, as Kaze and Megami yelled themselves horse. The crowd went wild as Haruka easily crossed the finish line a few moments later. She stopped the bike and took her helmet off and flashed the peace sign to the crowd and blew Michiru a kiss.  
  
After the race they left to go hang out at Haruka and Michiru's house for a little while. "You were great, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, latching onto Haruka's arm and looking at her with a look of pure adoration. Haruka chuckled and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lovers lips. "I hope you guys had fun" She said, straightening up and looking at Kaze and Megami who nodded. "I knew you'd win, Ruka!" Kaze exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air with an excited look. "I wish I could be as fast as you!" She added happily as Haruka chuckled again "You will one day, kiddo. You've got Uranus on your side!" Haruka laughed, then looked at Megami. "Did you have fun as well?" She asked as Megami nodded with a smile. "Yes, you really are faster then the wind" She complimented with made Haruka smile a pleased smile. "That's what I try to do!" She answered with a grin aimed at Megami who smiled back. They hung around for a little longer until Kaze announced it was time to go. Neither of them wanted to, but Kaze reminded Megami they had school the next day, so after saying the appropriate good byes, the two teens left.  
  
"Haruka, I'm worried." Michiru said a few moments after their guests had left. She was gazing into her mirror. "Why Michi-sama?" Haruka asked, a hint of confusion in her voice. "I had an odd feeling at the track today.and my mirror is foggy. It feels like something is going to happen to them and I don't think its good" She said sadly as Haruka nodded, coming up behind her and placing her arms around the ocean senshi's waist and peering into the mirror. It was foggy. "They're good kids.I think they'll get out of what ever is coming their way." She said after a few mintues as Michiru nodded. "I hope your right Haruka, I hope your right" Michiru replied, gazing worriedly into the mirror.  
  
The blue haired girl from the race track had been waiting outside of Haruka and Michiru's waiting for Kaze and Megami to come out. She smiled, pleased with herself when the two girls came out and climbed into the red convertible parked infront of the house. She was perched on a tree branch outside of the outer senshi house and smirked when the two girls drove away and followed at a safe distance.  
  
When they got home, Kaze unlocked the door and both girls went to their rooms since they had homework to do. Bending over her desk in frustration, Kaze tried to work out a difficult math problem. None of it made any sense as she doddled absentmindedly on her paper. She wondered what Megami was doing in the room across from her as she drew. All of the sudden her pencile broke and she cursed outloud and went in search of finding a pencile sharpner. Not finding one she sighed and lay back on her bed. "Gami-sama might have one.she's always drawing!" She said outloud, hopping off her bed. She left her room and knocked lightly on the door just as she heared a loud crash. She heard Megami scream and threw the door open to see the girl with the wings standing in the room, shards of glass broken around her and the window behind her shattered as Megami stood on the other side of the room, holding her sketch book like a shield.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaze demanded, her fingers enclosing around her transformation orb. The girl ignored Kaze and held her palm out infront of her, a black ball forming in it with what looked like lightening streaking through it. "You, my dear, are coming with me!" She said to Megami, sending the ball flying at the frightened girl. It hit her and knocked her down, just as Kaze ran at the winged woman. "Stay there" She ordered, holding her hand out and suddenly Kaze couldn't move, she was frozen. Megami managed to stand and hold her transformation orb in the air. "NEPTUNE ORB TRANSFORM" She shouted, becoming Sailor Neo Neptune. "Uh, no. Sorry honey, as I said, your mine" The woman said with a high pitched laugh, holding her hand out and freezing Neo Neptune. "By the way, I'm Crowdia. Nice doing business with you" She laughed, flicking a finger towards herself as the frozen form of Neo Neptune floated over to her. When Neo Neptune reached her she held out her hand and touched the senshi's arm, the two girls disappearing with a flash of light and Kaze collapsing to the floor with an anguished cry.  
  
**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, KIDDIES!!!!!!!!**  
  
~Kaze~ 


	7. Together At Last

Disclaimer: Iie, I dont own Sailor Moon or any of the respective characters. I do own one Kaze Kukuo and my tsuma owns Megami Umi. I also own Hiroshi, Crowdia and the Dark Lords, along with the planet Black Star. So please, dont use 'em!!!  
  
Authors Note: Konnichiwa! I have reached the last chapter of my story, so I'd like to thank everyone who reads it and reviews it. Its my first actual finished Sailor Moon fiction and I'm rather proud of it if I do say so myself! I give credit to Cat as usual and I also would like to dedicate this to Rei-chan who is one of my good friends and I havent been exactly the best friend I could have been to her lately, so all in all, tis dedicated to Cat-sama and Rei-chan, arigatoo for reading this, friends!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Together At Last  
  
  
  
"MEGAMI!" Kaze yelled frantically from her postion on the floor, her hand reaching out for the window that her love Crowdia had just disappeared out of. Tears streamed down the senshi's face as she repeated "Why me, Why me" over and over again. After crying it out for a little bit, she stood and brushed the tears from her eyes, her fingers clutching her transformation orb as she stared out the broken window and into the full moon. From where she stood she could hear the night waves crashing on the shore. "I'll save you Megami" She swore, watching the twinkiling stars.  
  
"Hiroshi, look at what the crow dragged it!" Crowdia crowed, walking into the palace, her high heels clicking on the smooth, blue glass floor. The frozen form of Sailor Neo Neptune floating along behind her. A black shape approched her, the shape soon taking a figure and turning out to be Hiroshi, the leader of the Dark Lords. "Well done Crowdia..." He said, nodding with approvale as he traced along Neo Neptune's frozen arm with a finger. "This should get that brat Neo Uranus here...then we can dispose of them together" He laughed, walking through a maze of rooms until he reached a small library. "Unfreeze her" He ordered Crowdia, and she did what she was told. Neo Neptune fell to the floor with a gasp, then looked into the faces of her kidnappers. "What are you going to do to me?" She demanded with an angry scowl. "Have some fun" Hiroshi commented, returning the scowl with a smirk.  
  
Kaze sat on the bed of Megami's room, her mind whirling, wondering how she was going to get Megami. She sure as hell didnt know the Dark Lords Head Quaters, and if she did they wouldnt be around anymore anyways. Suddenly, on the white wall across from her a tv screen formed. It was staticy, then became clearer to the image of Crowdia. "You want you precious Neo Neptune?" She asked with a smirk, her black wings fluttering a little. "What the hell did you do with her, you slimy bitch?" Kaze asked, her eyes burning in anger and her tone sharp enough to cut ice. "Now Now Now, that isnt the way to get her back you know!" Crowdia smirked, in an annoying high pitched sing song voice. "Where is she?" Kaze demanded through clenched teeth, balling her fists. "Come to the Tokyo Tower and I'll show you. Be there tomorrow at nine a.m. on the dot, or the offer is up" Crowdia tittered, then the image blacked out.  
  
Neo Neptune struggeled with the bonds holding her to the wall, her arms cut up and bruised, and a long red gash across her left cheek. "Had enough yet, princess? Just say the word and I'll put you out of your pain" Hiroshi laughed, cupping her face with his hand. "Never!" She said, spitting on him. He pulled away, wiped the spit off his face and laugh. "Very well then" He said, advancing on her with his knife.  
  
Kaze was transformed as Neo Uranus and on top of the Tokyo Tower at 8:59 the next morning, she hadnt slept a bit last night and spent the night curled up on Megami's bed, gazing at a picture of her. At nine o'clock exactly, Crowdia's image appeared just as it had the night before on Megami's bedroom wall. "Nice to see you again, Sailor Neo Uranus." She laughed as a blue bubble capture Neo Uranus and began to fly her through the air and space. About fifteen mintues later she was dropped on her behind on a midnight blue surface. "Welcome to Black Star" Crowdia's voice came out of nowhere. "Sailor Neo Neptune is on this planet somewhere, if you can find her within the hour, we'll let her live" The voice said, fading out with an eerie laugh.  
  
Sailor Neo Neptune had spent the night in agony. But she just bit her tounge and bared it, never giving in to Hiroshi and his torture. She had almost escaped once, but that annoying Crowdia had caught her somehow untieing the last of her bonds and tied them back up, making them stronger then before. Some time, just after dawn broke, she had passed out from the pain.  
  
Neo Uranus looked around, wondering how to bide her time. 'Gee it would be nice to get Sailor Pluto's help on this one' she thought to herself, even though she knew it was against the rules for Pluto to stop time for such a reason. Suddenly, as if there was a voice whispering to her, she began to move, running faster then she ever had before. All of the sudden, she knew she was being chased, but when she looked around she saw nothing. "URANUS WIND SMASH!" She shouted, tuning her attention to the engery feilds around her she could feel. A few anguised cried were heared when she began running again. This time she wasnt being chased. Soon she came upon a big, glass blue crystal palace. She tried the doors and they were locked. Not one to waste time, she sent a wind smash into the door, making a hole wide enough for her to climb through. When she stepped inside, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the blackness, then took a few steps forward, her boots clicking on the glass floor when she stopped dead in her tracks. 'MY DREAM!' She thought to herself, begining to panic. Ever since she had reached the Black Star she had this weird feeling of De ja vu. Then all of the sudden she knew she mustnt waste anytime, especially since she knew the out come of her dream. 'I'm comming Megami!' She vowed, running in the direction she knew the ocean senshi would be in.  
  
Hiroshi was sitting at a small table facing the unconicous Neo Neptune, a self satisfyed grin on his face. Crowdia had just informed him of Neo Uranus's arrival. He knew this time he had done right and would win at all costs. It had been hundreds of years since the Black Star had been outlawed to the darkest part of space by Queen Serenity and now, since the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed, thanks to the Negaverse Generals and thier queen, Barryll, he could exact his revenge on the Earth and the Sailor Soliders. His laughed boomed through the palace as he noticed Neo Neptune comming to. "Good morning lovely" He laughed as she struggeled with the bonds.  
  
"MEGAMI!" Neo Uranus yelled, praying she was running faster then the wind. She knew that if Megami was killed, even if she won the battle, she wouldnt have the strength to go on without her partner, best friend and hopefully lover. She had already decided that if, no when, she saved Megami, she would confess her real feelings. Somethings in life were worth taking a risk for. She was answered by a definate scream.  
  
"Kaze?" Neo Neptune asked, hearing Neo Uranus's yell. When she heared a second one, she screamed as loud as she could, the voice of her crush giving her hope and strength.  
  
"IM COMMING!" Neo Uranus shouted, sending a beam into the wall and making another hole, climbing through this one as well. 'Only two more rooms to go' she thought, making her way around the darkened castle easily.  
  
Hiroshi smirked at Megami, walking over and running a hand through her sweat drenched hair. "Thats right, let your partner come, Crowdia can dispose of her while I finish with you" He smirked.  
  
Neo Uranus was greeted by Crowdia outside of the room that Neo Neptune and Hiroshi were in. "Your journey stops here, honey" Crowdia laughed, sending a black beam of light at Neo Uranus, whose reflex's were as fast as lightening and she easily dodged it, counter attacking with a Wind Smash which hit Crowdia square in the stomach, when she doubled over in shock, Neo Uranus sent beam after beam of light into her opponent merciclessly, the screams ringing through her ears as finally the winged woman slumped over, her lifeless body fading away. Neo Uranus sent a Wind Smash into the wall and climbed through.  
  
She could see Neo Neptune tied against the wall, she could see every cut on the pale smooth skin of the woman she loved, every bruise and every drop of blood. The sight made her heart break. "Kaze! Get out!" Neo Neptune shouted, seeing Neo Uranus, and also seeing Hiroshi send an attack at her from behind. It hit Neo Uranus in the back as a shocked scream escaped her lips and she fell to the floor. As Hiroshi posed for another attack, Neo Uranus jumped up, but was knocked back down to the floor with another black beam. This caused Neo Neptune to struggle even more as Hiroshi stood above Neo Uranus and planted a booted foot on her chest, pinning the girl down. He aimed a black beam right at her face. "NO!!!!!!" Neo Neptune yelled, breaking free of the strong bonds and knocking Hiroshi off, which at last second sent the beam spiriling upward and missing Neo Uranus. Neo Uranus sprang to her feet standing beside Neo Neptune. "Combine your powers" She instructed Neo Neptune as the two of them raised thier arms together and held thier palms facing the ceiling. "WIND WATER COMBINE!" They shouted, sending the engery beam into Hiroshi, illuminating his body with a pain filled scream from the man. When the bright light cleared, Hiroshi was seen on the floor. "I-I'll be back" He warned, flinching in pain as he disappeared.  
  
Back at the apartment, Kaze had just finished putting in a new window in Megami's room as the other girl was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She jumped out and looked out the window, notcing the sun was beginning to set so she ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Gami-sama, put dinner on hold and come out with me to watch the sunset" She asked with bright eyes as Megami laughed and nodded. "Alright Kaze" She said, taking her apron off and walking out the back door. The two girls took thier shoes off and walked right up to the waves crashing on the shore as the glowing red orb known as the sun began to sink into the water. It had been about a week since Megami's kidnapping and Kaze had rememberd that she swore to confess her feelings to the ocean senshi when they returned safe at home.  
  
As the sun set, Kaze turned and looked at Megami's profile. Her hair was blowing a little in the wind and she had a serene peaceful smile on her face, which caused Kaze's heart to swell with love for the girl. "Uh- Megami...ca-can I tell you something?" Kaze asked, stuttering a little. Megami turned to Kaze. "Sure, Kaze-san, ask me anything you want" She replied with a smile. "Um...ive been meaning to tell you this for sometime...you see....I....what Im trying to say is....I wanted to tell you.....would you....will you....?" She trailed off rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I mean...ever since....ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you, I mean besides being a Scout, and over the past fe-few months, I-I've fallen in love with you..."Kaze admitted, blushing a crimson red. Megami could hardly believe her ears as she listened to the other girls confession. "Oh Kaze" She breathed reaching up, she brought her lips to the tallers girls and kissed her gently wrapping her arms around the pink haired senshi's neck as Kaze encircled Megami's waist with her arms. When they broke apart, the sun had set and the waves were licking at thier feet. "Ashiteru Megami Umi..."Kaze said tenderly, looking deep into her lovers eyes. "Ashiteru Kaze" Megami replied, as they kissed again.  
  
he End  
  
Ending song:  
  
'I swear' By All 4 One  
  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
  
I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind You can be sure I know my heart  
  
`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart  
  
And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there I swear, like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the walls  
  
And when just the two of us are there You won't have to ask if I still care `Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear  
  
I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart I swear, I swear, Oh... I ... swear...  
  
*claps* FIN!!!! I hope ya'll enjoyed and I thought the song seemed fitting. Please keep looking for more Fan Fic's cuz im working on a lot more!!!!  
  
Credits:  
  
Cat-for actually teaching me how to rp yuri, I dont think I could have written this without our Rp's. also for encouraging me to write more of it! if she hadnt been bugging me for a happy ending, this story wouldnt even be half finished, and also for being there for me whenever things get rough and helping me through it. I love ya wifey-san! Check her amazing tales of fan ficition and poetry at Megami Umi, she's really talented!!!  
  
Wes-for just being there. Everything you say and do makes me smile, even though you have no idea what fan fiction is and probably dont get a word of this story, you make my life a better place and alot more bareable. I dont know what I would do without you. I love you more then life itself, my world is such a better place with you in it.  
  
Rei-chan-for being there for me even when we're fighting or whatever. I dont talk with you as much as I would like to and I apologize for that. Sometimes I forget, I've known you longer then Cat! But you are like a sister to me and I will always look out for you. You ever need anything, dont be scared to ask for it, I'm always behind you in any decision you make and I always will be! Love ya, you insane, yuri kistune woman!  
  
Crystal-Even though you'll probably never read this, cuz I know you hate fan fiction. You say it just ruins the story line and everything, but I know your always going to be supportive of me no matter what I do in life, the six years of friendship that we have has shown me that. You've helped me through every obstacle thrown my way so far and I know you will always help me. Instead of a best friend, you are more like a sister to me, and you know more about me then any one in this world. PS the big ugly hat sez hi!!!!  
  
Brandon-you always make me laugh, you always make me smile. You are the friend any girl would be lucky to have. Your so understanding and so tolerant. You have helped me through alot and I never ever want to give up being your friend. You always listen to what I have to say and offer the best advise possible, and you tell me the truth, even if it hurts you tell it to me cuz you know I can handle it. You make me a stronger person and you make my life alot more humerous. Please never change. I love you!  
  
and last but not least: MINA-SAN!!!! **everyone in japanese** Everyone reading these stories, thank you, it means alot to me. I loved writting them and I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writting them. So until next time, PEACE OUT!!!! LOVE, KAZE!!!!!!! 


End file.
